This invention relates to mechanism for directing and/or focusing radiant energy, e.g., visible light, infrared rays, ultraviolet energy or X-ray. The principal aim of the invention is to utilize a pyramidal prism and internal reflector so as to produce multiple light beams or other beams from a single incident beam. In some forms of the invention, the multiple output beams are more concentrated that the incident beam. In some forms of the invention, the multiple output beams are less concentrated than the incident beam.
The invention is believed to have potential usage in several fields, e.g., military target detection, ray focusing, sample melting, x-ray concentration, holography, interferometry, beam splitting, beam polarization, chromatic separation of light beams, solar ray collection, and optical-electrical conversation.